The Ultimate Tutoring Lesson
by Kumomi
Summary: Jared sucks at Spanish, but Kim is there to help him out. Her methods though, aren't excatly helping him focus on school work. SMUT. I dont own Twilight. Please reveiw!
1. One Sexy Tutor

Jared sighed, tiredly raking a large hand through his hair. He had just come back from school, not 5 minutes ago, and was currently glaring at his report card. An A in English, that was excellent. A B+ in Math and History, that was really good. A low C in Science, but his mom could probably see through that. Then, there was the D he got in the foreign class he was taking.

El stupido Espanol teacher, almost failing him, letting him skim by with just a few extra credit points. He knew, in the back of his mind at least, that he should have taken French instead of Spanish. It was a little late to switch out of the class now, and he deeply regretted it. His mom was going to tear off his skin as soon as she saw the D!

Jared's entire body tensed as he heard footsteps at his front door. Holding in his breath, thinking of a last minute escape plan, he waited. There was a soft knock on the door. It was a soft, polite knock, nothing like his mother's. Plus, she wouldn't knock, she had house keys. Jared stood and made his way toward the door, slowly opening it until there was a small crack to peak through.

Kim stood at his front door, hands in her pockets, staring upwards at nothing. Jared immediately yanked the door open and embraced her tightly. "Oh, thank goodness it's you Kimmi. How are you?" He released her from his hug and gently set her back on her feet. She clasped at her chest, breathing labored. "Jeez Jared", Kim wheezed in between pants, "I told you I can't breathe when you hug me like that!"

Scratching the back of his head apologetically, Jared smiled. "Sorry, I forgot, your just so squeezable! " As he said this he moved in for another hug. Kim swiftly ducked underneath his arm and into his house. Jared only smiled, moving back inside and closing the door. She continued moving through his living room and into his kitchen.

Kim scanned over his kitchen, having already been there before. She went to get a snack from his refrigerator when something on his kitchen table caught her eye. Jared, who had been shadowing her quietly, winced at his carelessness. Hearing his wince, Kim quickly snatched the card off of the table and looked it over. Her mouth fell open in shock, and her eyes darted towards Jared in disbelief.

"I know Kimmi, I know. I honestly think my teacher just hates me. And I have no idea why! I mean, I'm like the most loveable person ever, right?" Jared's tone was joking, but he could still see the irritated look in his soul mates eyes. "Jared, you know very well that every student earns their grades. They're not given to them because they are liked or disliked." Kim finished her statement by folding her arms over her chest, her eyes suddenly turning sympathetic. "Your mom hasn't seen this yet, has she?"

Jared shook his head no, and slumped against the wall behind him. "She'll kill you." Kim said quietly, gazing again at the offensive letter on his report card. "Slowly and painfully too. And if you live through that, she'll probably ground you." At that realization, Kim look directly at Jared, hurt clearly visible in her eyes. Both of them absolutely hated not being able to be with each other, but imprint or not, that wouldn't stop Jared's mother from tearing them apart for who knows how long.

The sympathy in Kim's eyes abruptly turned into rage as she slammed the report card down on the table. She grabbing Jared's hand and tugged him upstairs towards his room. "Uhh, Kimmi? What are you doing?" Jared face had a look of puzzlement, while Kim's face showed a look of determination. "I took Spanish last year and passed with a high B." She stopped at the door to his room and looked over her shoulder. "You're looking at your new tutor Jared, whether you like it or not."

She opened his door and flopped down on his bed, sitting up and then crossing her legs. Jared moved a lot slower, closing his door, and then leaning on it. "You're going to tutor me?" His voice held some hint of amusement, which completely vanished at the death glare he got in return. "Jared, the last time you were grounded, I couldn't see you for two weeks, and that was just because you came home late. Think about how bad your mom might flip once she sees's that you're almost failing your Spanish class."

Jared knew she had a point. He walked across his room, picked up his backpack, and shuffled through it. One by one, he pulled out a pencil, some paper, and his Spanish text book. He stacked these things, and then looked back over at Kim. She was still sitting cross legged on his bed, an expectant look on her face. After setting up everything on his bed, Kim began her lesson.

Three hours later, Jared was lying down on his bed, an arm drawn over his eyes. "This isn't rocket science Jared, it's just Spanish. It would help if you really paid attention instead of mentally wandering off." _I wonder what I'm having for dinner today, _Jared thought to himself, _maybe mom will make pasta, or maybe some chicken, or maybe some chicken with pasta, or maybe-_ "EHEM!" Jared removed the arm from his eyes to witness the silent fuming of his girlfriend.

"Oh sorry Kimmi, were you saying something?" She crossed her arms over her chest again. "Did you not just hear a word I said?" "Well, that depends. Was it in Spanish?" Jared just barely dodged the pencil aimed at his eye. "Aww, come on Kimmi, there's no need for violence!" She growled at him, her eyes flashing. Was there nothing that could get through to this boy?

Kim's brain suddenly hatched an idea. It was crazy, totally out of her character, and she had no idea where the thought came from. But, why not? "Sheesh Jared, does your mom not believe in air conditioning?" Jared looked over at her, eye brow raise in question, and then he froze. Kim slowly undid the buttons of her light jacket, and just as slowly pulled it off of her. When that was off, she tossed it carelessly across the room.

Now, Kim had absolutely no experience with the word seduction what so ever, but by the look on Jared's face it looked like she was getting somewhere. Again, she slowly started taking her t-shirt off. It was white, so she had to wear a white camisole underneath it. So, with the shirt now off her body as well, she threw that across the room to join her jacket. "Ahh, that's a little better."

She risked looking over at Jared, and smirked at wide eyed look he was giving her. There was no doubt in her mind that he was looking at the strap of her bra. It was new, and it was a deep red. Kim would be lying if she had said she was stopping by her boyfriend's house just to say hi. It had been a while since the last time she had sex with Jared, and she was kind of craving it.

So when she had bought the not to innocent looking red bra and matching panties, she had only one face in mind, and one goal in mind. She didn't think she would be able to use this to a learning advantage at the time, but if it was the only way to get Jared to pay attention.

Kim dragged her tongue over her lips, locking her gaze with Jared's as she did so. "Look Jared, I'll make you a little deal. The more answer's you get right, the more clothing you get to see off. Get an answer wrong, and you can expect the opposite." She moved her hand towards the strap of her bra, playing with it while she bit her lip. "Are you listening now Jared?" He nodded dumbly, his eyes flickering from her mouth to her hand. "Good. Now, how do you say, my name is Jared." "My name is Jared." He repeated after her, his eyes still glued to her body. Kim shook her head, placing her hand at the edge of the camisole she was wearing.

Moving it up to where her stomach showed, she tried asking him again. "In Spanish Jared, how do you say, my name is Jared." He continued staring, ever so slowly moving forward towards Kim. She sighed in disappointment, placing her top back down and shifting to get off the bed. "Wait! Uhh, mi nombre es Jared!"

Kim looked back at him surprised. He smiled with a pleading look in his eyes. Jared patted the spot in front of him where she had just been sitting. Kim smiled back taking her place in front of him again as she asked another question. "How do you say, I am tall, dark, and handsome?" She had meant the words to come out teasingly, but a fierce look of determination crossed over Jared's features. "Yo soy es alto, moreno, y bonito."

Kim smiled, still surprised. It was weird how he suddenly knew so much Spanish out of nowhere. "Right then, how do you say-""Oh no Kimmi, off with the top." Jared's face was etched serious. She only smiled in return. "Well Jared, you're actually supposed to say guapo instead of bonito, because you're a guy, not a girl. So, you basically got it wrong. Why should I take it off?"

He whimpered slightly, his eyes silently pleading again. Kim caved, thinking that they were at least making some progress. She slowly peeled the camisole off of her, tossing it towards the growing pile of clothes in the idle of his room. Jared gaped at the flimsy piece of cloth that women called bras. Swallowing, he looked back up at Kim. Her eye's had a knowing look in them, but she continued with her lesson.

"So Jared, how do you say, I like the color white." Kim played with the button of her jeans, hinting as to what was coming off next. "Uhh, me gusta de, umm, colour, ahh… azul?" Kim slowly drew her hand away from her jeans, and Jared quickly stumbled over his words. "No wait! Uhh, blanco? Its blanco right? Yeah, its blanco. Please be blanco."

Kim smiled and popped the button of her jeans free. She stood from the bed and, pushing back her nervousness, started stripping off her pants. Jared was completely hard now, throbbing inside of his own pants which now felt a size to small. Once her jeans had pooled to the floor she stepped out of them, kicking them toward the rest of her clothing. She looked back at Jared, who was almost drooling at the sight of her.

Kim realized that she still had her socks on, so she bent over with the intent of pulling them off. That was the last snap of control for Jared, who pounced off the bed toward the very attractive woman wearing only red lace and bending over, as if inviting him. She barely managed to get the second sock off of her foot before she was roughly turned around to face her very eager boyfriend.

She got the first syllable of his name out when Jared slammed their lips together, pushing her body back until she felt a wall against her. He pried her lips open with his tongue, relishing in her taste and quickly seeking out with own tongue to play with. Kim hands were gripping Jared's hair, bunching the strands together in her fists in a vain attempt to gain leverage over the situation.

Jared's hands were all over Kim's body, retracing over places he had mentally mapped out. They cupped her breasts through the flimsy fabric that was her bra, squeezing and molding the flesh. He swallowed Kim's moans of pleasure, abandoning one breast to move behind her arched back and relieve her of the red laced contraption. Impatient as ever, he favored ripping off the clasp instead of gently undoing it.

Kim closed her eyes at the overwhelming dizziness she felt wash over her. She wasn't sure whether it was the intense sensations running through her body that was making her feel this way, or if it was the lack of oxygen from Jared's suffocating kisses. Thinking that it was more than likely the lack of air, she began tugging at hair she had her hands in. Jared was slightly confused at the tugging motion, but over looked it and simply moved to her neck.

Desperately gulping in air, Kim let out a soft moan at the touch of lips, teeth, and tongue on her neck. She released her grip on his hair had ran her hands over Jared's neck and rubbing them over his shoulders. Tired of having to bend to kiss her, Jared hands abandoned their work to dip under each of Kim's legs and brought her upwards, wrapping them around his waist.

She felt the hard muscle in Jared's pants pushing against her, and Kim found herself pushing back with equal fervor. Groaning, Jared pushed the both of them off of the wall back towards his bed. They violently pushed all of the books and papers off of his bed, and Jared gently placed Kim's body down underneath his.

Spreading her legs wide, Jared pushed himself between them and began frantically rubbing himself against her. "Kim, ugh, you're so warm-" He crushed his mouth to hers, as well as her body to his. Kim started tugging at Jared clothing, none of which he had stripped off. His shirt came off first, followed by him sitting up the yanked off his pants. Kim moved to help him, but before she could blink, he was naked and towering over her tiny frame.

Kim thought she heard the faint sound of her underwear ripping off, but she didn't care quite so much when she suddenly felt Jared pushing himself against her, into her. She softly moaned out his name at the feel of him fully seated in her. The next moan from Kim was twice as loud, and was accompanied by Jared, who was already starting move inside of her.

"Jared, please" Kim whimpered as he picked up the pace, gripping her hips tighter and thrusting into her body harder. Kim's legs squeezed around Jared waist, and her hands tugged at his hair trying to reconnect their lips. Jared agreed with her demanding tugging and glued their lips together, muffling Kim's moaning.

Hitching her legs up higher against his waist, Jared moved back to her neck, fully intending to leave bite marks all over her body. Kim didn't even bother resisting him, and actually bared her neck in complete submission. Jared growled at the action, his thrusts getting harder and faster by the minute. He let out another groan at the feel of Kim unintentionally squeezing his length tighter and tighter.

Kim entire body was shaking uncontrollably. Her body was arched so high that it brushed against Jared chest, rubbing her breasts with the rough tan skin of her werewolf boyfriend. Eyes rolling back into her skull, moans and cries continuously spilling out from her mouth, she knew she wouldn't last much longer. Tangling her hands in Jared's hair, she struggled to bite back her moans and whisper in his ear.

"Mmph, I'm- I'm so close Jared…" She gasped as his body lurched forward at her words, a loud groan resounding at the base of her throat. "Kimmi- I can't-" Jared whimpered out brokenly, his own body shaking atop hers. His eyes were clenched shut, face buried in her neck. Kim managed to coax his face back towards hers, and Jared put forth his full effort in strangling her tongue.

Jared, with Kim being distracted by the kiss, reached down between their bodies. Sliding over the expanse of Kim's stomach, he searched for the spot right above where they joined. Without pausing his ruthless pounding, he played with said spot. Kim's response was simultaneous. Her back arched higher in an almost sideways direction and she screamed. Loud. Only then did it occur to Jared that he was very lucky to be in his home alone right now.

Kim's nails dug into his shoulders as her body jerked beneath his. Her mind became a fuzzy cloud of white and her body was singing in complete bliss. Jared, on the other hand, was fighting to not immediately come right then and there. He found that he was quickly losing that battle against himself, and as he opened his eyes to glance down at Kim, he had officially lost that battle.

His body tensed to extremes and he meshed their hips tightly together. Jared's world went completely black, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt himself twitch inside Kim once- twice- three times before he collapsed on his side. He was desperately taking in heaps of air, but managed to find the strength to pull Kim closer to him.

Kim's body was already beginning the slow process of restarting itself, and she had her eyes peeked open to look at Jared's face. She smiled to herself. He looked completely and utterly blissful. Jared eyes reopened as well, staring back into Kim's. She watched as a large, wolfish grin spread across his face. Rolling her eyes at him, Kim tried to get up and off his chest.

Jared wouldn't allow an inch between them, and attempted to snuggle her body closer to his. He rubbed his face in her hair, deeply inhaling the scent. "I love you" Jared breathed across her scalp. He could feel her smile against him. "Mm mmph mp mph." Jared tugged her hair upwards. "What was that?" Kim smiled wide at him. "I love you too." Jared grinned, "I thought that's what you said."

Kim giggled softly, and then leaned over a pecked her lips against Jared's.

There was a sudden stomp of footsteps against Jared's stairs. Both Jared and Kim tensed at the sound, turning the look at the door. A sudden beating against the door made both of them jump.

"JARED, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!" The shrill voice of Jared's mother screeched from the other side.


	2. A Reward For Good Grades

_Tap tap tap_

Come on, come on already! Jared thought irritably as he continued to tap his pencil against his desk. "Alright class. In a moment, I will pass out your tests. Please read over all your-"

Come on, come on you old hag, I want to get this over with! He had to ace this test. No, really, he'd be running on three legs if he didn't. Ever since the incident with his 'tutor', his mother had turned into a hawk. Everywhere he went; his mother was there, peering over his shoulder.

He hadn't seen Kim in a week; but that was partially her fault. He had no idea what she was so embarrassed about. Sure, his mom walked in on them having sex, but that didn't mean Kim had to hide in her house for the rest of her life!

"Ok class, you may begin as soon as you get your test. Good luck!" Yeah yeah yeah, hurry up lady, before I forget all of my last minute studying. The teacher had passed out the tests to the front of each row; the front students passed them back one by one.

Come on, come on, how much slower can one pass! Finally, Jared snagged the test from his peer's hand and began his test.

* * *

Jared slammed the door to his home closed. The first thing that processed in his brain was the smell of dinner in the oven. Good, he thought to himself, she was already home.

Less waiting for him.

Confidently, he stormed into the kitchen, slapped his Spanish test onto the table, and immediately went to find the nearest phone. "Oh Jared! How was-"

'Nope. Not today Mom.'

When he had found the phone, which was in the bathroom for reasons he didn't care to know, he dialed Kim's number. A few rings later, it went to voice mail.

'Oh, so that's how you want to play it?' After placing the phone back, in the living room, he tied on his shoes and shouted a hasty, "Be back in a little bit Mom!" over his shoulder. Jared was already out his door and stripping off his shirt by the time his Mom had come out of the kitchen.

Sighing, she looked down at Jared's Spanish test in her hand. A large 92 was in the corner; circled, dotted with stars, and signed with a 'Muy Bien!' below it. "You'd think he'd want to celebrate or something," she said aloud to herself.

* * *

Kim sat alone in her room, reading an extremely long, albeit extremely boring book. She was not hiding from Jared. She never noticed the 12 messages he left her on her cell phone, or the fact that he had just called two minutes ago. Nope, the ancient book that could challenge a dictionary in length had all her attention.

Sighing and rolling her eyes in defeat and denial, she closed the book and set it on her nightstand. 'Oh, look at that, it was a dictionary,' Kim noted dryly.

Lately, she just couldn't keep her focus on anything. Her mind kept replaying the moment all over again: the feel of his body, the sensation of coming so hard with Jared, and then the shock of his MOTHER catching them. How was she supposed to ever face that woman again?

What if she and Jared got married? Kim gasped- she could see Jared's mother standing and raising her glass in a toast, 'to my darling new daughter in law! May the two of them feel free to have sex whenever and wherever they so please! Thank goodness I will no longer have to see or hear that in my house anymore!' Everyone would laugh and clap with the toast while Kim would find a convenient dark hole to crawl into.

Mortified by the vision of her wedding, she curled into a ball on her bed and did a few breathing exercises. Suddenly, the sound of a knock sounded downstairs. Kim straightened her back, curious of who could be at the door.

She hoped it wasn't some girl scout. They were always crafty at getting her to buy their cookies with what little money she had. 'Oh please miss, would you just buy one box?' Then they get that pitiful look that says the rest of their sentence. 'Or are you so greedy you can't give any money for the girl standing at your door, freezing cold in nothing but a skirt, trying to feed her family of seven with the only job she can get at this age!' Even if the words never left their lips, Kim's imagination went wild.

Again, the knock sounded. 'Why! Why do you always come when my mother runs out for something?'

"Kim! Stop hiding in there, I've got something important to tell you!" 'Jared?' Kim's mind swam. 'What was he doing here? Oh yeah, to tell her something.'

Creeping off her bed, she tiptoed down stairs as if scared to see her boyfriend. When she did reach her door, she undid the lock. Her intention of hearing Jared out, and then kicking him out, flew out the door as soon as she removed her hand from the lock.

Jared through her door open, inviting himself in, then slammed the door just as quickly behind him.

"Umm, hi?" Kim tried.

Jared's hair was clumped with mud, his jeans spotted with dirt and grass stains, his facial expression feral. At her timid greeting, his entire body was a blur of motion.

He had her against a wall in seconds, his mouth latched onto hers. Kim squeaked in surprise, her hands pushing against his chest, more in shock than rejection.

Jared would have none of it, grabbing both her hands and pinning them above her head. After giving one last weak struggle against Jared's demanding lips and body, Kim caved.

Oh, had surrender never tasted so sweet.

Jared's tongue pressed up against the roof of her mouth, rubbing against her tongue and delving deeper as if searching for some unique crevice in her mouth that had yet to be explored. Kim accepted and embraced the probing muscle, her own tongue offering little resistance towards the onslaught.

Mentally, Jared was grinning at the feel of Kim body going slack beneath his.

Physically, he was tugging the edge of her shirt up and over her head. Separating their lips for the barest of seconds, he yanked her top the rest of the way off her body. Her bra followed immediately after that; the faint rip of material giving way fell on deaf ears. Their lips had a brief reunion, and then he twisted his fingers in her hair and tilted her head to the side, tilting her neck to him.

Kim hummed her appreciation as he made his way down the column of her neck. 'Breathe,' she reminded herself, knowing it would lessen the burning sensation in her lungs, but do nothing for the burning sensation starting between her legs.

'Why am I pressed against the wall of my living room?' Kim thought to herself as Jared's mouth descended further.

'Maybe I should stop him and ask- oh yes,' Kim gasped and curled her fingers in Jared's hair as his lips fastened around her nipple and applied suction. His other hand moved to cup and squeeze her other breast, pinching at her nipple. Kim arched her back as best as she could towards Jared's mouth.

With an audible 'pop', Jared moved to smatter kisses along her stomach, until he reached the waistline of her jeans. Then, they were simply unbuttoned and peeled them down her legs, her panties included.

"Jared," Kim murmured, her hands slipping from his hair to cup his face. He grunted in response, shrugging her hands away and hitching one of her legs over his shoulder. She hissed at the feel of his warm tongue slicking her cunt.

"J- Jared," she whined again as her grip tightened on his hair, her hips pushing against his face. He gave another grunt, just before fastening his lips to her clit and sucking rhythmically.

"Ahh, yes…" Kim held the 's' as she began to feel herself come undone. Jared had other plans though, as his lips relinquished their hold and he stood up to his full height.

Quick, sure fingers undid the clasp of his cut offs, and they fell to the floor with little notice or care. What did go noticed, at least by Kim, was that Jared had preferred to go commando. Maybe he had changed on his way over? That made more sense than-

He gripped her tiny waist in both of his hands and lifted her clean off the floor, then took one leg in his hand and wrapped it around himself. Her other leg followed suit, and Jared pressed himself against her center.

After a brief second of reveling in just how hot she was for him, he shifted and slipped himself inside her.

Jared's head dropped to her shoulder, a deep rumbling groan forced from somewhere deep in his chest. Kim gave a high-pitched cry her legs tightening around Jared as she unknowingly squeezed down on his shaft.

Growling, Jared began pounding her small body against the wall of her living room. Kim, already half delirious with her need to come, buried her face in the crook of his neck and tightened her grip around Jared's shoulders.

Her orgasm felt as though she'd just run straight into a brick wall. A wave of indescribable pleasure had Kim's eyes rolling back, and her teeth clamping down on Jared's shoulder, muffling her high-pitched scream.

Jared, feeling the love of his life's muscles clench unbearable tight around his cock, felt himself unravel. An unbearable wave of heat, starting from the base of his spine and spreading to the back of his skull, consumed his entire body. Gritting his teeth, Jared crushed Kim's body tight against the wall, meshing their lower half's together, and came.

To two stood there, both attempting to catch their breaths. Jared recovered first, lifting his head and brushing Kim's sex ruffled hair away from her forehead. His lips brushed against hers, red and swollen from their previous activities. The action brought Kim back to reality, her eyes opening slowly to meet Jared's gaze.

He smiled, pecking her lips again. "I got an A on my Spanish test," Jared started, his expression going from sweet to smug. Kim's eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"That's what this was all about? That's why you barged into my house and fucked me against my living room wall?"

All smugness immediately vanished from Jared face. He leaned forward, cupping her face in both his hands, and kissed her deeply. "I didn't need the excuse of acing my test to make love to you Kim. I guess it's just that, you ignoring me for a week, plus the need for a close flat surface, is what fueled my actions."

Rolling her eyes, this time not in pleasure, she placed her hands against his chest and gave him a weak shove. "Get off you mutt, and let me get dressed," Kim said with a small smile.

"I don't think so Kim, you know how much I like to cuddle," Jared gave off a sort of purring sound, wrapping his arms around her hips and smattering Kim's neck in kisses.

Giggling, Kim bared her neck to Jared's attentions, pressing her body closer to his. She placed a hand on his cheek, and guided his pursed lips towards her own.

"Oh my God! What on earth are you doing to my daughter!?" The shrill voice of Kim's mother sounded from the front door of the house.


	3. Tramautized Mothers

"What has my family come to?" Julie exclaimed. "Kim is a good girl; she's always been a good girl, but this? This has been driving up a wall! And preferable not the one that your son has already has sex with her on," she added as an after thought.

"I know what you mean Julie. I wasn't even aware the two were sexually active until a few weeks ago!" Marlene said to her friend, her own voice sounding just as exasperated.

The two women were currently having lunch in her living room, since Julie was too twitchy about hosting an afternoon lunch in the room where she'd seen her daughter, well, getting intimate.

"Maybe this is just a phase, Julie. You remember being that age, with hormones and all that frustration which just turned out to being sexual tension," Marlene attempted to console her friend. After all, she may have heard her son having sex, but she hadn't gotten a front row view of its aftermath.

"I don't care if it's a phase or not! What my daughter does in her spare time, of course I'm going to be mildly concerned about, but if it's something like this? I'd rather she kept it in hiding. They were in my living room Marlene! At least your son had conscious thought to keep it in his bedroom!" Julie finished, nearly in hysterics.

"Oh, don't you dare go thinking my situation was any easier! Hearing my son pleasure your daughter was **not** how I wanted to relax and unwind from a stressful day of work!" Marlene shot back.

The two women, realizing that they were attacking each other, took a deep breath and sipped some of the offered tea. After a few minutes a silence between the two, Julie spoke, "I can't believe they've already begun role playing in their relationship. It makes me wonder how long they've been active."

Groaning in denial, Marlene's head dropped to the table. "Please Julie, don't," she started, but was cut off. "I mean a sexy tutor role? It sort of a contained kinky-ness isn't it?" Sighing, Marlene gave in and went with the conversation in an attempt to make light of her situation.

"Well, I suppose I've done worse with Ted," Marlene offered, referring about her husband. "For our honeymoon, we tried a kind of 'force on' challenge. It was… fun," she finished lamely.

"You mean, on your honeymoon, Ted pretend raped you?"

Marlene flushed at Julie's tone. "Well, your turn. How was your honeymoon?" Julie had a dreamy expression. "For my honeymoon, Chris and I tried food play. We started out with whipped cream and chocolate, and by the time the sun was rising, Chris was munching on a peach from between my-"

"Julie, please!" Marlene interrupted; deeply disturbed by the vivid picture Julie was painting with her words. Julie had the good grace to blush, not having realized how far into her story she was getting. "So," she said, coughing briefly, "what's the hottest thing you've done with Ted?"

Marlene hesitated before answering, "Ted dressed up as a police officer," was all she managed to squeak out. Julie, all too intrigued, pressed Marlene for more details. And, in a very soft, quiet tone, Marlene continued, "He had these handcuffs, and I was his naughty criminal…"

Julie was giggling uncontrollably, and she looked mildly disappointed when Marlene finished. "That's it? You can't divulge any more details than that?" she pouted. Marlene's steely glare was aimed in her direction. "Now you talk; what was your wildest ride?"

A small smirk crossed Julie's face. "Oh, well, there's the one Christmas evening when, after Kim was tucked into bed, Chris stayed dressed up as Santa and took me on the floor next to the tree, in front of our fireplace. Or the time when we were in the pool of the hotel we were staying at, and Chris just faced me away from him, pulled the bottom of my bikini down, and shoved-"

"I don't need to know every sexual experience you've… experienced Julie!" Marlene snapped again, not even bothering to hide her unease. Julie seemed startled for a moment, only to have her eyes light up with excitement in the next moment.

"I've got it! Once, when I dropped off Chris' lunch at his office, he wanted us to eat together. After we finished eating, he still had thirty minutes until his next meeting. So, I hitched up the skirt I was wearing and plopped down on his lap. Then, once we finished in his chair, he picked me up and bent me over his desk. Then, even though we'd just finished on his desk… well, let's just say he was a little late for that meeting of his."

Marlene gaped at her friend in disbelief. "Three times! At his work! I can't believe you Julie!" Said woman laughed lightly, taking another sip of her tea.

"So, I guess Kim isn't the only one who knows the joy of being sandwiched between a wall of plaster and a wall of muscle, huh?" Marlene teased. As soon as the words left her mouth, however, both women thought back to their children's fornication habits.

Sighing, and a bit guilty for ruining the start of a good evening, Marlene looked apologetically at her traumatized friend. "Should I bring out the alcoholic beverages?" Julie met her friends gaze, and nodded.


End file.
